broniesfandomcom-20200225-history
Bronies Wiki:Rules
Administrators can protect and unprotect pages, including ones that do not exist. Protection of a page or image usually means that a non-admin cannot modify it. The majority of pages on all Wikia should remain publicly editable, and not protected. Pages may, however, be temporarily or permanently protected for legal reasons (for example, license texts should not be changed) or in cases of extreme vandalism or edit warring or abusive re-creation. Uses *Protecting highly vandalised pages, such as the Main Page on large wikis. *Maintaining the integrity of the site's logo and favicon. *Maintaining the integrity of key copyright and license pages. *Preventing repeatedly created vandal or spam pages from creation. See *Protecting the interface and system messages in the MediaWiki namespace (these are protected automatically) A temporary protection is used for: *Enforcing a "cool down" period to stop an "edit war", upon request. *Protecting a page or image that has been a recent target of persistent vandalism or persistent edits by a banned user. There is no need to protect personal .css and .js pages like user/monobook.css or user/cologneblue.js. Only the accounts associated with these pages (and admins) are able to edit them. (For more information on using these pages, see ) Usage Most pages and images are unprotected by default, only the site logo and favicons are automatically protected. You can protect editing, moving, or both by checking or unchecking the Unlock move permissions selection box. *'(default)' means any user, whether logged in or anonymous, can edit or move the page. *'Block unregistered users', or semi-protected, means anonymous users and new accounts less than 4 days old cannot edit and/or move pages. *'Sysops only', or fully-protected, means only administrators may edit and/or move the page. Pages can also be cascade protected, this will cause all images, pages, or templates transcluded onto the page to be fully protected, even if the main article is only semi-protected. Rules Page Rules *Do not make irrelevant/redundant pages. *Do not make sexual/explicit pages, not even on user pages. *Do not vandalize pages. *Do not spam pages. *Do not belittle people's pages. *Do not change content on pages, save for grammatical errors with permission from the owner of the page, it could be considered vandalism. *Do not use "unofficial" categories on pages, more info about this here. *User categories are not allowed and do not create any "new" categories and use those that already exists here. Only the Admins are allowed to introduce new categories to this wikia. *Don't use 2 or more categories on a page that stands for the same thing, such as using both the categories "Unicorn ponies" and "Unicorn" on one page. *If you want a whole new category to be made on this wikia for your MLP:FIM OC species or something else, then talk and ask one of the Admins for permission first. *If the user/owner of a page refuses to fix a problem on a page that an Admin politely told them, then the Admin who asked can edit the page to fix that problem. Plagiarism *We absolutely do not tolerate plagiarism for art here in the bronies wikia (basically, anything). If we find out that you have stolen someone's art and called it your own, it will be deleted as well as the other pictures that are related to it (and the page if we have to). You will also be banned for a week. If this happens more than once, you will be banned permanently. (NOTE: this doesn't include pictures that have been traced. An example is Maya Descant.) Comments, Message Walls, and Forums *Do not post anything unnecessary, this would include: **Foul Language **Spam **Links to unwanted websites, such as Porn **Offensive remarks to a statement and/or page **Do not just jump in a conversation without permission. If you do, kindly explain your situation. Other Rules *No vandalism of articles. *Try treat every wiki member with respect. *Accept penalties for your mistakes as humbly as you can. *Don't make pages that don't have anything to do with My Little Pony Friendship is Magic and the fandom. *Do not edit pages that is not yours, unless you got permission to do so from the owner. *Don't add pictures or videos which has nothing to do with My Little Pony on pages (unless you are gonna use those on your user page), if you just wanna add the music, then use a "Music Box" with the music of the video in it (which you can ask the Admins about how to create). *Because of previous attacks on this wikia, people from 4chan are not welcome and allowed to edit here. Photos and Videos *Do not post unnecessary videos, this would include, gory content, use of foul language, and sexual scenes in the video *Do not post sexual photos, gory photos, or photos that uses foul language Chat Rules *Do not argue on Public Chat/ Social Entanglements with other users should be taken to pm *Do not continue to annoy/aggravate someone if they ask you to stop *No belittling people's political/religious views *Vulgar language will not be tolerated *Do not bypass vulgar language *Do not sexually harass users *Sexual and Gory Roleplay will not be tolerated on Public Chat/ Private Messaging is allowed *Do not insult users in any way *Do not use false/alternative accounts which may offend/harm/harass others *Do not "chat nuke" the chat - Chat Nuking is when you attempt to clear the chat in the name of trolling or removing evidence of broken rules *No linking Pornography *No talking about sexual acts in detail *Do not abuse sexual terms Admin Rules The Admins on this wikia are supposed to be: 1. Nice, trustworthy, and friendly people. 2. Someone that will fix pages who are attacked, "spelling" on pages (with permission from the users who own the pages), and various other problems on this wikia. 3. Someone who is able to be here and keep this wikia safe from spammers and MLP-haters. 4. Someone who will not abuse their rights as an "Admin", like using it only for personal reasons. 5. One that will follow all of the rules. Chat Mods Rules The chat mods on this wikia are supposed to be: 1. Someone who people can talk to and trust with fixing any problem. 2. Be on chat when ever they can. 3. Not abuse their power by kicking out users and banning them from chat, such as for personal reasons. 4. Make chat a safe place for every user. 5. Try to liven up "dead chats" if possible.